Ghostbusters and Burgers
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: A one shot I wrote a while back about Peter and Ray. I love their bromance in the comics and in the movies. I might turn this into a whole story but haven't made my mind up yet. As for now it'll remain a one shot but if it is well received I may write more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I could really go for a burger right now, how 'bout you?" Ray asked as he drove the Ecto-1A across the Brooklyn Bridge.

"You serious? Ray, creepy little floating heads have just slimed me. You really think I'm in the mood for _food_ right now?" Peter said annoyed as he raised his arms halfway and looked at his slime-stained sleeves.

"Oh c'mon Pete, it wasn't all _that_ bad! We'll be done soon anyway, got only one case left for tonight. Figure we'll hop in and bust whatever entity is haunting the place and we'll call it a night," said Ray as he turned the wheel and made a left turn that led toward the location of their next case. They've been at it for a couple of hours now having just wrapped up their third case of the evening.

Shops on either side of the street though the majority of them were closed at this time of night, but a few remained open like; convenience stores and pawn shops. The client of their next case had called with a complaint that his bakery was frequently being visited by unseen forces from the abandoned pawn shop next door.

Ray pulled up in front of the bakery and grabbed a small file from the dashboard that had the information Janine had written down about this case. As he read through Janine's notes, Peter rolled his eyes at the fact that Ray still continued to move his lips while he reads.

"What are you twelve? Stop movin' your lips when you read, you look like a fish. Let's get this done," Peter said as he swung the door open on his side and dragged himself out of the car.

Both Ray and Peter stood at the back of the car while Ray pulled out the rack that held the proton packs and they helped one another in putting them on. Peter sighed even more as the weight of the pack only enchanced his foul mood. Ray equipped his belt with both a trap and a pke meter, they brought four traps and three of them have already been loaded as indicated by the blinking red light.

"Alright so apparently the owner of this bakery has been havin' trouble with some nightly visitors. Camera footage he recorded is said to show stuff _flying _around and chairs being smashed against the walls. So nothing too extreme," Ray said as he looked at Peter before he grabbed the meter from his belt and activated it.

"Great. With my luck I'll be attacked by a flying chair. If I get slimed _again _on this case I'm warnin' you, I'll become very grumpy," Peter said as he grabbed his thrower and along with Ray headed toward the front door of the bakery.

The owner came to the firehouse earlier and had given Janine the key to the bakery so the Ghostbusters could go inside and investigate. The owner is too afraid to join them in their investigation. With the door opened, Ray and Peter made their way inside and with the flip of a switch Peter's pack lit up and hummed. It was an old bakery that had been run by the same family for years, it had that familiar bread smell to it.

With the pke meter in hand, Ray began to scan the entire place while Peter aimed his thrower at various points. Both men were quiet and the only noise was that of the meter as it scanned for anything supernatural. "Wait a sec, I read in the file that whatever is supposed to haunt this joint originated from the pawn shop next door," Peter said as he stopped in his tracks and aimed his thrower at the wall on his right where the abandoned pawn shop was located.

"True, the owner claims that the source of whatever is in here can be found next door. But we don't have a key and I'm not breaking the law. I'm warnin' you Pete, _don't _get me in trouble with the cops again," Ray said with a frown on his face and a snarl to his voice.

"Well you can play bakery detective all you want, I'm goin' next door. Let me know if the chairs start flying," Peter mumbled as he turned his back and headed toward the open front door. "Don't blow the place up if you see anythin' scary."

As Peter stepped outside he was swung back by a strong wind that came out of nowhere and it carried him halfway through the bakery before he finally fell down. The front door slammed shut and Ray's meter showed a huge spike in pke energy. With a somewhat excited look on his face he clipped the meter on his belt and drew his own thrower.

"Don't you just _love _it when they do something like that!" Ray exclaimed as he switched on his pack.

"Oh yeah I'm thrilled," Peter grunted as he stood up and shook his head at Ray's excitement.

The bakery's lights had never been turned on when they entered the store but suddenly every light bulb started to flash and they continued to flash until every lamp just exploded. Pieces of glass and rubble dirtied up the otherwise clean floor as Ray and Peter held their throwers at the ready. From the corner of his eye Peter spotted a faint glow that slid across the wall and he quickly aimed his thrower, the proton beam he fired ran across the wall and left a trail of fire behind.

"Did you get it?" Ray asked as he gripped his thrower even tighter and quickly turned to Peter's side.

"Yeah I just trapped it. Didn't you see me throwing the trap and stuff?" Peter said as he glanced over at Ray and sighed annoyed. "Next time though watc—" Peter got silenced as Ray pressed his hand against Peter's mouth and nodded that there was something behind him.

For a moment Peter's eyes got bigger as he began to feel the hairs on his arms rise up from the sudden chill that ran across his spine. He jumped out of the way and turned to face whatever stood behind him but it was too fast. A flash of blue-ish light shot across the room and like a ping pong ball it bounced off of every surface it touched. Back to back they both stood as Peter and Ray tried to get whatever this blue orb was in their sights long enough to blast it.

"Ray?" Peter asked.

"Yes?" Ray replied.

"How 'bout we let the little guy have this place? I am not gonna chase a little ball of light for hours, either we trap it right now or I'm callin' it a night," said Peter as he followed the bouncing orb with his eyes as best he could.

"Venkman, we're _not _leaving before we've captured this spook. I've got a pla—" Ray's words were drowned out by a very deep growl that apparently came from the little bouncing orb.

"What's it doin'?" Peter asked as the orb started to expand in size and ripples began to appear on its form. All of a sudden it sprouted four thin long arms and a face appeared right in the centre of its orb-like form. Bright red eyes and a wide open mouth filled with trails of slime now stared the two men in the face. "Buddy you're one ugly orb," Peter said as he and Ray took aim.

"Nail it!" Ray yelled and they blasted their proton streams toward the ghost and it managed to dodge them just barely. The ghost growled and it waved its arms about as it flew through the bakery with the streams following it. "Yeah okay I've got a _plan _this time, get the trap ready," Peter said after they both stopped shooting.

Ray clipped his thrower to his belt and pulled out the trap and stood aside as he watched Peter's plan unfold. Ray's mouth dropped open at the sight of Peter giving the ghost the finger. "C'mon you fat, ugly, disgusting little blob. Come get some," he said as he challenged the ghost and it began to growl even louder now while its eyes began to glow.

The ghost charged at Peter and it flew directly toward him with Peter just standing there with his thrower behind his back. Just before the ghost managed to touch Peter, he pulled out his thrower from behind and fired a stream that shot the ghost backwards. The blue orb-ish ghost struggled with the stream and Peter nodded at Ray to hurry up with the trap.

"Trap open!" Ray shouted as he stepped on the pedal and the trap sprung open and a cone of light surrounded the ghost. "Closing it...now!"

The trap closed as the ghost got sucked inside and after the trap doors closed it began to sizzle with smoke and the red indicator light began to blink. Ray picked up the trap and held it up by its cord and he turned to Peter who just deactivated his pack. "You really just gave a _ghost _the finger?" he asked surprised.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Peter replied as he shrugged and gave Ray a wink. "Let's go get that burger, you've earned it."


	2. Chapter 2

With a cargo of four loaded traps and a handful of bills written and a few checks already received, Ray and Peter were on their way to the nearest Burger King to binge on a few burgers. Peter convinced Ray to run the sirens so that they could pass every red light they'd come across and after some initial hesitation Ray gave in.

"We should just eat in the car, I'm in no mood to sit at a booth in some greasy snackbar," Peter said as he ruffled his hair and scratched the top of his head.

"The convenience of eating in the car does sound appealing, and for some reason I always like going through the drive through," Ray replied as he turned a corner in search of a Burger King or any other hamburger shop. The Ecto-1A's sirens continued to blaze and its flashy lights drew the attention of passing strangers.

Meanwhile at the firehouse, Egon was occupied with testing various tools on the green ghost he kept contained in the research tank in the lab. He wore a long lab coat with his usual attire underneath it as he studied the green blob in front of him. He held a small voice recorder in one hand while he operated a pke meter with the other. "Subject seems unaffected by my continued presence, however it refuses to stop licking the partical charged glass. The amount of shocks it received from attacking the glass obviously made no lasting impression," Egon said into the recorder as he looked at the readings on the pke meter's screen.

It continued to breathe heavily after every shock it received from attacking the research tank's glass. Aside from Peter, the rest of the Ghostbusters have no antagonistic feelings toward the green slimer as he only ever attacked Peter. Egon placed the meter and voice recorder on a nearby table as he grabbed a chart which held an accurate listing of the ghost's readings over the last two months. He wrote down the new readings when suddenly Winston rushed inside the lab with the portable office phone in hand.

"Egon, we just got a call that some statue is attacking Times Square. It has been throwing _cars _at billboards, dude on the phone said we'd better get down there," Winston said as he tried to catch his breath.

"A statue? Fascinating," Egon said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose and along with Winston headed down the stairs to Janine's office. He grabbed a wired-up mic that was connected to a radio which transmitted to only one channel, Ecto-1A. "Winston, head down there and I'll contact Ray and Venkman."

"You're not coming?" Winston asked as he walked on over to his locker and pulled out his jumpsuit. "I think we'll need _your _brains on this one, Egon," he continued as he zipped up.

"My work is too important, I'm positive that I'm close to a breakthrough with our green test subject up stairs. I think you three will do just fine," Egon replied as he held the mic in hand and switched on the radio.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll take Ray's car," Winston said as he hooked a trap to his belt and with two hands grabbed the straps of his proton pack as he lifted it up and carried it toward the front doors.

"Raymond? This is Egon, do you read?" Egon said as he spoke into the mic.

_"Egon, this is Ray go ahead,"_ Ray replied, his voice somewhat muffled by static.

"There's a disturbance at Times Square, you and Venkman need to head down there immediately. A possessed statue is on a rampage," Egon said with some concern.

_"Egon? Remember if you want something you have to say the magic word," _Peter joked as he snatched the radio out of Ray's hand.

"Peter, be quiet and put Ray back on," Egon demanded.

_"Yes mom,"_ Peter scoffed.

_"We're on our way now, Egon. Are you meeting us there?"_ Ray asked.

"No. However Winston _will _meet you there, he's on his way as we speak," Egon stated as he for a moment doubted his choice to stay behind. Though he quickly made peace with it.

_"Tell me he's got a trap with him? The four we brought have all been filled. I'm not bustin' anything without an empty trap. Oh and you're messing up a burger date me and Ray had planned. We were almost there, Egon, almost," _Peter said with a somewhat annoyed voice as he and Ray were infact a few minutes away from a Burger King.

"Yes he brought one. I'll stay in close proximity of Janine's desk in case you need to contact me," Egon said as he placed the mic back on the desk though the radio still hummed, indicating it could still receive transmissions.

_"You do that, big guy,"_ Peter replied after which he broke radio contact.

Winston made it to Times Square though he parked Ray's car far enough away from all the action, he wouldn't forgive himself if anything were to happen it as he knows that Ray trusts him. With a trap on his belt and a heavy proton pack strapped to his back he headed toward the flashy intersection. There was a perimeter set up by the police as they kept civilians back and at the same time they tried to subdue the large walking statue with gunfire. The crowd noticed Winston as he made his way through the mass of people and they began to cheer, excited and relieved to see a Ghostbuster. He made it to the front of the line and met up with the officers, they were equally as relieved to see him and shook his hand.

"We're glad to see you! We've been shooting at this thing for _thirty minutes _now and all we did was make it mad," the officer said as he released Winston's hand and directed his attention to the statue a few yards away from them.

A Greek statue of Hercules threw cars around like they were made of plastic and it roared every few minutes or so while it banged on its on chest. The statue suddenly just showed up on Times Square and it began attacking people for no other reason than to create destruction. Its sculpted muscular body had been covered in a thin layer of slime, a purple colored slime. "That's one hell of a statue, I knew I shouldn't have taken this job," Winston said as he grabbed his thrower. "Tell your men not to fire or interact with it at all, I'm going in."

"Good luck pal," the officer said as he watched Winston head forward to face the statue and the pack on his back lit up as he activated it.

The statue picked up another car that was left behind by one of many New Yorkers who'd seen him rampage and attack other cars. He threw it through the air and nearly hit the barricade that the police and civilians stood behind. Winston immediately responded as he fired a stream and it struck the statue on its chest, his arms and hands shook wildly as he tried to keep the stream on the possessed statue's body. Smoke and a faint burn was the only damage the stream had caused as Winston stopped firing in order to see if it had any effect at all.

"Oh man, this ain't good at all," he said to himself as the statue approached him now, it didn't even seemed bothered by the stream at all just annoyed by Winston's presence. "Don't suppose you wanna talk about it?"

The statue roared as it took a swing at Winston but he dodged it just barely and he dropped to the ground. With the thrower aimed up at the statue, Winston fired another stream though this one hit home as it blasted the statue in the face and made it fall backwards. Winston quickly got up while the crowd cheered at his apparent victory, but it was short lived as the statue stood up again almost immediately. Winston swallowed as he stepped further back with his thrower aimed at the monster before him.

"Wish those guys would hurry up, I'm not gonna last much longer against this thing," he mumbled while his finger stroked the trigger on his particle thrower, he wasn't sure what to hit next.

As the statue roared once again and banged its fists on its chest, loud sirens rang like music to Winston's ears as Ecto-1A pulled up behind the crowd of people who all cheered even louder now at the sight of it. Peter and Ray got out of the car whilst the crowd surrounded them and they chanted "Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters" much to Peter's delight. Ray quickly pulled out the rack that held the proton packs as he was concerned about Winston's safety.

"Alright folks, I know you're all lovin' it to see some action but keep in mind this is still dangerous. Keep your distance but be my guest to take pictures, though only get my left side that's the good side," Peter said as he smiled and shook a few hands of some very beautiful women.

"Venkman, get over here!" Ray shouted and gestured Peter to hurry up.

After they strapped on their packs they made their way through the crowd and like Winston they met up with the cops. Though the police quickly stood aside as to give Peter and Ray a clear view of what was going on and they saw Winston on the run as the statue threw a motorcycle his way.


End file.
